Deadliest Warrior Season 1
by The Sub-zero14
Summary: JUST READ


Deadliest Warrior

Season 1

DeadPool vs The Joker

DeadPool the merc with the mouth, the deadliest assassin of the marvel universe. The Joker the insane murderous criminal from Gotham. We will be testing 5 DeadPool weapons the twin katana swords, f1 grenade, duel mac-11 submachine guns, dragunov sniper rifle, and the teleporting belt. Against 5 Joker weapons, ceramic bomb, acid squirting flower, brass knuckles, butterfly knives, and cutlass. First we will test the short range weapons. DeadPools twin katana swords against Joker's cutlass. First up Jacob with DeadPools twin katana's. Jacob stepped up to the gel torso. Jacob started stabbing slashing and cutting the torso. When he stopped attacking the torso and the crew walked up to the torso. "We don't need to discuss it this guy is dead" said. Eric stepped up to the torso with Jokers cutlass and started stabbing slashing and cutting the torso. When he stopped attacking it walked up to the torso "We don't to say anything this torso is just as destroyed as the other one was" Dorian said. Edge: Draw. Next we will test the short range weapons. Jacob took an f1 grenade took it to the range hung it on a string lit it and ran back to the blast shield. After it exploded everyone walked to the range. They looked at the targets and knew that they were all dead. Eric took Jokers ceramic grenade lit it and threw it where the pigs were. When it exploded they walked over to the pigs looked at them saw that all were dead but the pigs from the ceramic grenade had more damage. Edge: Joker. Next we will test the mid rage weapons. DeadPool's duel mac-11 sub machine guns against Jokers acid squirting flower. Jacob took a duel mac stood 9 feet away from a gel torso out in the range and let the bullet's fly. After the clip was empty everyone walked towards the gel torso. They saw it and everyone except the DeadPool people and the Joker people were speechless. They brought out a new torso got an acid flower and Eric stood 4 feet away from the torso. Then Eric squirted the flower and it started to eat away at the gel. A few minutes later were the acid hit was completely gone so the gel had no shoulder and arm anymore. The acid flower is pretty good but the duel mac has more deadly power. Edge: DeadPool. Next we will be testing the long range weapons. DeadPools dragunov sniper rifle against Jokers butterfly knifes. First up Eric with Jokers butterfly knifes. Eric threw the knife at the gel torso from 60 feet away and 1 minute later it hit the gel torso and shredded its head. Dorian walked up to the gel torso looked at it and gave a thumb's up meaning the torso was dead. Jacob got a dragunov walked 100 feet away from the torso and aimed at the torso through the scope. He shot it and the bullet hit the torso right between the eyes. Geoff walked up to the torso looked at it and gave a thumb's up. "I have to give my edge to the dragunov because the bullet gets to the enemy before the knife does. Edge: DeadPool. Finally we will test the special weapons DeadPools teleporting belt against Jokers brass knuckles. Up first the teleporting belt. Jacob took the belt put it on and pressed the button that activates it and he teleported 6 feet away. Then Eric took a pair of brass knuckles put them on and walked up to a gel torso. He punched the gel first in the jaw then the stomach then the chest then the throat. Dorian walked up to the gel torso "All these blows were good but it was the neck shot that was the kill blow" Dorian said. The teleporting belt isn't a weapon at all so my edge goes to the brass knuckles. Edge: Joker. Max will now put the results in the computer and start the simulation. Max pushed a button on the computer and it went all "matrix" like. You see Joker walking down the streets of Gotham through DeadPools dragunov scope. DeadPool aims at Joker's head and shoots but Joker hears the shot and jumps out of the way. DeadPool puts the gun down and teleported off the top of the building to right in front of Joker. Joker took a butterfly knife and jammed it in the barrel of the duel mac that DeadPool had just brought out. DeadPool threw the gun away right before he pulled the trigger. He pulled out his other one but then decided against it put it back and teleported away. When Joker saw where he was he ran at him. Joker threw a ceramic grenade in front of DeadPool and the explosion threw DeadPool right in front of Joker. Joker pulled out his Cutlass and slashed down at DeadPool. DeadPool pulled out one of his katana's and blocked the strike. They soon were exchanging blows but Joker going for a butterfly knife was his fatal move. That gave DeadPool a chance to draw his other katana. DeadPool drove one sword into each of Jokers feet pulled out his other duel mac and shot Joker in the face. At that shoot Joker flew back 1 foot and hit a wall. DeadPool aimed his duel mac in the air started shooting " Suck on that Joker" he said and walked away.

Chapter 2

Rajput vs Knight

The Rajput warrior the deadly killer of ancient times. The knight the ancient killers of the 11 century. We will test four Rajput weapons the Khanda, the Aara, the Chakram, and the Katar dagger. Against four knight weapons the Morningstar, the crossbow, the halberd, and the broadsword. To find out our world class fighters are going to test some of the deadliest weapons ever designed. First we will test the knight's broadsword against the Rajput's Khanda. Brandon (he is going for the knight) stepped up to a gel torso with the knights broadsword. "3 2 1 slash him up" Geoff shouted. Brandon stabbed the torso in the head then the chest then the neck and then slashed at the torsos head and cut it off. walked up to the torso. "Your first strike was an instant kill" said. Alexander (Rajput) stepped up to a pig carcass with his Khanda. He stabbed it through the neck pulled it out and then slashed at it and it cut strait through the pigs neck and the he stabbed the carcass that was on the ground and then he cut the pigs head in half and then stepped away from the carcass. Geoff walked up to the pig "This thing is definitely dead" he said. "Well they both had pretty impressive blade lengths and slashing power so I don't know which one gets the edge" Max said. Edge: Even. Next we will test the long rage weapons of the two warriors the knight's crossbow against the Rajput's Aara. First Brandon with the knight's crossbow. Brandon stepped 10 feet away from the torso loaded the crossbow with an iron bolt and pulled the trigger that shot the bolt into the torso. Geoff walked up to the gel torso and pulled the bolt out of the torso. "We got about 5 inches of penetration" Geoff said. Next we will test the Rajput's Aara. Alexander took an Aara and stepped up to a gel torso with a knight shield strapped to its arm. Alexander slapped the gel arm with the Aara and then slapped the head with the whip/sword. "They have the same length but the crossbow is more deadlier. Edge: Crossbow. Next we will test the knights Morningstar against the Rajput's Chakram. Up first is Alexander with two Chakram's. there was a pig strapped with two ropes attached to its leg's and it's head. Alexander threw the first Chakram at the pigs legs and it cut straight through the pigs legs. Then he threw his second Chakram and it cut straight through the pigs neck. walked up to the pig "The first blow will hurt you but it will now kill you it was the second blow that was the kill shot" said. Up next we will test the knights Morningstar. Brandon took a Morningstar and stepped up to a gel torso. "3 2 1 kill him" Geoff shouted. Brandon hit the torso in the neck then hit him in the head and the gel head fell off. "This dude was dead when you hit him the first time" said. "The Morningstar has less reach than the Chakram" Geoff said Edge: Rajput. Next we will test the Rajput's Katar dagger against the knights halberd. (Wow that is disappointing and they are testing special weapons). Up first is Brandon with the knight's halberd. "Brandon you get one swing" Max said. "3 2 1 tear him up" Geoff shouted Brandon took one swing and the halberd hit the torso right in the middle of the skull. "holy crap" Max said. Up next alexander took two katar's and started stabbing the Pig. Afterwards the pig carcass wasn't even recognizable as a pig. " I gotta give my edge to the halberd because it has longer reach" said. Edge: Halberd . The experts have finished their testing and will see who is the Deadliest warrior? Max pressed a button on his computer and the screen went all "matrix" like. You see a Rajput walking through the woods with a Chakram in his hand. Then you see a horse with a knight on it. Then the Rajput see's the knight and throws a Chakram at him. The knight just batted the weapon away with his shield. The knight started running at the Rajput on his horse. The knight swings at the Rajput with his Morningstar but the Rajput dodges It and knocks the knight off of his horse by grabbing his shield. The Rajput pulled out his sword and swung down on the knight but the knight drew his broadsword and blocked the strike. The Rajput got in a lucky blow and hit the knight in the leg with his sword. The blade didn't penetrate the knight's armor but it knocked the knight down on his knees. At that the Rajput ran away. The knight got up and loaded his crossbow and ran after the Rajput warrior. When the Rajput heard a twig snap because of the knight he turned around. The knight shot his crossbow and the bolt hit the Rajput in the face. The knight walked over to the Rajput on the ground took off The Rajput's helmet and brought out his halberd. The knight brought his halberd down on the Rajput's neck. "FOR THE GLORY OF GOD" the knight shouted and walked away to find his horse.

Chapter 3

Spartan vs Gladiator

The Spartan the blood thirsty killer from Greece. The Gladiator the crowd thrilling warrior from ancient Rome. We will test four weapons from each warrior to see who is **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR**. We will test four Spartan weapons the Shield, the Javelin, the Spear, and the short sword. Against four Gladiator weapons the Cestus, Sicca, Scissor, and Trident and net combination. First up is the Spartan and his short sword against the Gladiator with his Sicca. The first person to test the weapons will be Jacob (Spartan) with the short sword. Jacob stabbed the gel torso in the neck then in the shoulder then he slit the neck. "The very minute your sword pierced his neck this dude was dead" Geoff said. Up next is Aaron (Gladiator) with the Sicca. Aaron stabbed the torso in the stomach then the chest then in the neck. "This dude is destroyed" Max said. "Both of the blades have deadly power but the Sicca has a longer reach" Geoff said. Edge: Sicca. Up next is the Spartan's Javelin against the gladiator's Scissor. Up first is Aaron with the gladiator's Scissor. "3 2 1 kill him" Geoff shouted. Aaron stabbed the dead cow in the ribs while breaking some of the ribs. Then he pulled it out and slashed at the neck of the cow. walked up to the cow " The first blow that you dealt to the cow hurt it but didn't kill it was the second blow that killed this person" said. Up next is Jacob with the Spartan's Javelin. "3 2 1 destroy him" Geoff shouted. Jacob threw the Javelin and it went straight through the ballistic gel torso's neck. "Ok this is a kill shot it has longer reach than the Scissor but less deadly power" Geoff said. Edge: Scissor. Up next is the Spartan's spear against the gladiator's trident and net combo. Up first we will test the Spear. "3 2 1 take him out" Geoff shouted. Jacob threw the spear and it hit the gel torso in the chest right through the middle of the heart. "This has a long reach but let's see how it does against the trident and net combo" Max said. Aaron stepped up to a gel torso with the trident and net combo. "3 2 1 kill him" Geoff shouted. Aaron threw the net at the torso's head and then thrusted the trident forward and hit the torso in the ribs. "This is a powerful weapon but it didn't kill and the spear did" Max exclaimed. Edge: Spear. Finally we will test the Spartan's Shield against the gladiator's cestus. Up first is Jacob with the shield. "3 2 1 go" Geoff shouted. Jacob bashed the gel torso first in the head then in the chest and when the torso got hit in the chest it knocked him off the stand. "Ok this can be used for offense and defense it is helpful both ways" Max said. Next is Aaron with the cestus. "3 2 1 go" Geoff shouted. Aaron punched the torso in the neck then the face then the chest then the stomach. "This thing is deadly but it's going to be hard to get past that Shield" said. The experts have finished their tests and Max will now load the results into a computer program made by slytherin studios. "We've finished with the testing now let's see who will be THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR" Max said. Max presses a button on his computer and the screen goes all "matrix" like. You see a gladiator walking in the forest looking for someone to kill. Then he sees a Spartan across the big field. The Spartan gets his Javelin and throws it at the gladiator. It misses the warrior by 4 inches. Then the Spartan takes his Spear and Shield and runs at the Gladiator. The gladiator draws his sword and prepares to fight. When the Spartan nears the gladiator swings his sword shaving off the top of the Spartans helmet plume. The Spartan thrusts his Spear and it goes through the side of the gladiator nearly breaking some ribs. At that the Spartan runs into the forest and waits for the Gladiator. The gladiator takes the Spear out of his side and snaps it in two. Then the Gladiator runs in the direction that the Spartan ran. The gladiator runs past the Spartan and so the Spartan draws his sword and attacks the Gladiator. The Gladiator hears a twig snap because the Spartan unknowingly stepped on a twig while trying to kill the Gladiator. The Gladiator took out his Sicca and soon he and the Spartan are exchanging sword blows. But the Gladiator trying to kill the Spartan with a sword thrust to the neck was the Gladiator's last move. The Spartan hit the Gladiators helmet with the butt of his sword and when the Gladiator spun around from the force the Spartan stabbed the Gladiator through the back of his neck. The Gladiator fell to the ground dead. "SPARTA" the Spartan says and walks away.

Chapter 4


End file.
